la chica del pasado
by moniqwilliams
Summary: los juegos han terminado, Katniss y Peeta viven juntos y felices nuevamente hasta que en una caminata Katniss intenta cazar un ciervo y este los guia hasta un antiguo edificio donde encontraran a alguien inesperado
1. El Ciervo negro

**La chica del pasado**

**El ciervo negro**

* * *

**POV Katniss**

Me despierto de una noche sin sueños, apoyo el codo sobre el colchón y me levanto, un poco la luz entraba en mi habitación anunciando el nuevo día por la posición en la que iluminaba la luz, eran entre la de la mañana, fue entonces cuando el olor a pan recién horneado inundo mi nariz, suspire, Peeta estaba preparando pan en la cocina, así que me levanté, me bañe y me vestí lo más rápido posible, cuando salí de mi cuarto el olor era tan intenso que baje las escaleras casi corriendo, se me hizo agua la boca y me quede hinoptisada siguiendo el olor hasta llegar al origen, cuando veo a Peeta haciendo un chocolate caliente, estuvo preparando el desayuno mientras dormía, aww que tierno, entonces noto que no me ha escuchado, así que le digo:

-hola, Peeta- noto que se sobresalta y voltea de golpe a mi dirección, su rostro se relaja cuando me ve.

-buenos días, dormilona- me dice en tono burlón.

-llámame dormilona cuando sean las 10 o 12 de la mañana- le digo mientras frunzo el ceño, el solo se ríe.

-¿te ayudo?- la pregunto al ver que las cosas de la mesa aún no están acomodadas, el solo asiente.

Entonces le ayudé acomodar los platos y las tazas, me senté esperando a Peeta, hasta que aparece con una tetera con chocolate caliente y un plato lleno de panecillos de queso, dejo la comida en la mesa y se sentó frente a mi.

Platicamos un rato, mientras comíamos.

-¿listo, para esto?- le pregunto, mientras sonrió.

- he estado esperando este momento desde hace mucho.-

Hoy es un día muy especial, ya que llevare a Peeta a una caminata en el bosque, talvez incluso pueda cazar algo, terminamos de desayunar y lo ayude a levantar la mesa, el empezó a guardar algunas cosas para el camino como botellas de agua, comida y su suéter por sí hacia frío, yo en cambio me puse la chaqueta de cuero de mi padre, mis botas y me hice una trenza, Peeta se puso unas botas, pantalones de mezclilla y una camisa negra, salimos de la casa y nos dirigimos a la pradera, cuando llegamos fuimos directos a la valla y la pasamos por debajo, antes Peeta era muy ruidoso con su prótesis, ahora ya había tomado suficiente práctica y ya podía caminar sin hacer tanto ruido, nos empezamos a alejar de la valla para ir por mi arco y flechas en el árbol hueco, como siempre estaban intactas, me colgué mi carcaj en el hombro y el arco me lo lleve en la mano.

-¿lista?- me pregunto Peeta

-claro- conteste, comenzamos a adentrarnos al bosque, este año había más presas que algún otro, en solo 5 min. Ya había cazado más de 20 presas (9 liebres y 11 ardillas),seguíamos caminando más adentro hasta llegar a la casa en donde había encontrado a mis amigas del distrito 8: Twill y Bonnie, este era el último sitio donde las había visto, después ya no supe de ellas, entramos en la casa y destapamos unas botellas de agua, reposamos un poco, mientras me puse a pensar en que es lo que les había pasado, me empece a preocupar por ellas en el distrito 13, pero después las di por pérdidas.

-¿Katniss, que ocurre?- me pregunta Peeta

-nada-conteste, me levanté y dije -vamos tenemos que seguir- Peeta solo se limitó a olvidar el asunto. Proseguimos la caminata, esta parte era diferente tenía más cosas, encontramos un nuevo lago y hasta un río con cascada.

-wow- decía Peeta cuando veía algo nuevo, continuamos caminando y entonces enfrente lo encontré, me vi forzada a parar la marcha de golpe haciendo que Peeta chocara contra mi.

-¿qué pasa?-

-sshhhhh- lo calle de golpe, le señalé lo que estaba observando y el también lo vio, era un hermoso ciervo de pelaje negro (era café oscuro) que brillaba cuando hacia contacto a la luz del sol, era grande como de un metro y medio de altura incluida la cabeza y sus astas eran tan grandes que podía embestir a cualquiera de nosotros dos, era un trofeo único, prepare mi flecha y me acerque sigilosamente, ya casi lo tenía hasta que mi pie rompió una rama, entonces vi que el ciervo levanto las orejas y su cabeza de golpe, pareció sentir mi presencia porque veía el lugar donde yo estaba pero no me veía, fue entonces cuando salió corriendo al bosque más adentro, baje el arco y di un suspiro de indignación, voltee a ver a Peeta y salí corriendo detrás del ciervo, seguí su rastro incluso lo llegué a ver, pero siempre salía corriendo, era muy raro era como si el ciervo quisiera que lo siguiera, yo seguía corriendo detrás de el, mientras Peeta gritaba mi nombre he intentaba alcanzarme, corrí y corrí hasta llegar a una pradera, voltee a ver de un lado a otro, pero no lo encontré,en algún punto de mi lado derecho aparece Peeta intentando recuperar el aliento, le di una botella de agua que se la acabo completa, yo también hice lo mismo y nos sentamos en medio de la pradera a recuperar mejor el aliento y a observar nuestro alrededor, en un momento cerré los y escuche los sonidos alrededor y escuche a los sínsajos que estaba cerca, entonces silbe la tonada de cuatro notas que me enseño Rue, la que significa sana y salva, volví a concentrarme en los sonidos del bosque esta vez no se escuchaba ninguno sonido esta vez cante la canción que le cante a Rue y la que le cantaba a Prim:

— En lo más profundo del prado, allí, bajo el sauce,

— hay un lecho de hierba, una almohada verde suave;

— recuéstate en ella, cierra los ojos sin miedo

— y, cuando los abras, el sol estará en el cielo. —

— Este sol te protege y te da calor,

— las margaritas te cuidan y te dan amor,

— tus sueños son dulces y se harán realidad

— y mi amor por ti aquí perdurará.

Los sínsajos están escuchando atentamente y por su silencio quieren que continúe.

— En lo más profundo del prado, bien oculta,

— hay una capa de hojas, un rayo de luna.

— Olvida tus penas y calma tu alma,

— pues por la mañana todo estará en calma. —

— Este sol te protege y te da calor,

— las margaritas te cuidan y te dan amor.

— Tus sueños son dulces y se harán realidad

— y mi amor por ti aquí perdurará.

Cuando acabó de cantar espero, los sínsajos siguen callados, después de un buen tiempo las aves repiten la canción, volteo a ver a Peeta quien ahora tiene lágrimas en los ojos, se acerca a mi y me ve a los ojos, yo veo los suyos, tan azules, tan penetrantes, tan amables, tan perfectos... Entonces me besa, me había agarrado de sorpresa, intente separarme pero después me rendí, entonces siento ese calor, ese hambre que sentí en los juegos hace años, aunque lo interrumpimos ya que Peeta se distrajo con algo.

-mira- me dijo

Yo voltee a ver el punto donde observaba y vi lo mismo, eran las ruinas de alguna especie de edificio.

-vamos- me dijo, con solo terminar esa palabra sale disparado hasta las ruinas cuando yo me levanté ya iba por la mitad del camino, pero logre alcanzarlo casi al instante, nos encontramos enfrente de lo que me imagino era la puerta del edificio ya que había ventanas rotas en forma de rectangular horizontal, Peeta término de romper una para que pudiéramos pasar, la mayor parte del techo estaba destruido, el interior conservaba objetos como una especie de escritorio alargado y unos sillones, el lugar estaba lleno de la vegetación que había crecido, Peeta estaba al otro lado de la especie de escritorio alargado y empezó a quitar unas plantas que habían crecido en la pared cuando logró quitarlas note que habían letras des tamaño de un anuncio de los que ponían en el Capitolio, decía: E EN, por el espacio que había faltaban dos letras en medio, se adentró un poco más pero vio que más adelante la parte trasera del edificio estaba derrumbada, cielos me pregunto, ¿como habrá sido este lugar en sus tiempos?, Peeta me alcanza después de unos 2 min. entonces Peeta me mueve el brazo, lo mire desconcertada y señalo algo, voltee la mirada y el mismo ciervo estaba ahí, tranquilo como sí nada, prepare mi arco y flecha y me empece acercar, lo tenía justo en la mira cuando, siento que el suelo se empieza a hundir poco a poco, así que moví mi pie hacia delante, mi primer gran error fue ese, de repente el suelo se hunde a mis pies haciendo que cayera en un hoyo oscuro.

* * *

_**En el próximo capitulo:**_

_-¡Katniss!- grite mientras corría hacia el borde de lo que antes era el piso, mire hacia la dirección donde estaba el animal y este se fue corriendo_

_-Maldito seas- susurre..._

_..._

_-Peeta, estoy bien no te preocupes- me dijo, yo solo asentí aunque aun sentía miedo. _

_-¿donde estamos?- pregunto_

_- parece ser el sótano de este lugar- me pare aun tenia curiosidad por saber que había aquí, voltee a ver a Katniss. -vamos- le dije..._

_..._

_-Peeta, mira lo que encontré- fui hacia su __posición_

-_una puerta- dije, pero esta no era cualquier puerta que haya visto, esta era de metal..._

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** este es mi primer fanfic si les gusto

**ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO, DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS**


	2. El pasillo de puertas

**Peeta POV**

-¡Katniss!- grite mientras corría hacia el borde de lo que antes era el piso, mire hacia la dirección donde estaba el animal y este se fue corriendo.

-Maldito seas- susurre, esto había sido su culpa... No, esto era mi culpa, si no hubiera visto este lugar nada de esto hubiera pasado, porque siempre tengo que ser así, soy un gran tonto, ahora ella está...

-¡¿Peeta?! - ¿viva?, imposible... Para comprobar de que no era una broma de parte de mi cabeza, puse todos mis sentidos en escuchar a ese punto.

-¡Peeta!- era ella, sentí casi al instante que mi corazón latía de nuevo y la sangre recorría mi cuerpo, mi chica de trenzas seguía con vida. -¿Peeta, sigues ahí?-

-¡si Kat, aguanta!- ahora el problema era como iba a bajar, busque a mi alrededor y dentro del edificio, fue cuando encontré unas escaleras de metal y lo suficientemente largas para poder llegar abajo, perfecto.

Regrese lo más rápido que pude, coloque la escalera en una posición en la que no se cayera y baje tan rápido que casi me caigo, cuando toqué con piso fui rápido a los escombros y los empece a quitar, después de un tiempo pude ver su mano, empece a cavar más rápido, y después de un largo rato pude sacarla, estaba desmayada, le hable y la moví para lograr que se despertará y después de talvez unos, 20 min. despertó tosiendo.

-Peeta, ¿Eres tu?- pregunto

-Si Kat, soy yo- respondí -¿estas bien?-

-si estoy bien-

-¿segura?- mi tono se escucho desesperado

-si, Peeta tranquilo-

-después de esa caída que tuviste y ¿quieres que este tranquilo?- respondí -fue un milagro que no tuvieras nada roto un hueso o cort...- no termine de decirle lo que intentaba decir porque en ese momento me beso y me tomo de sorpresa, pero me empece a relajar poco a poco.

-Peeta, estoy bien no te preocupes- me dijo, yo solo asentí aunque aun sentía miedo.

-¿donde estamos?- pregunto

- parece ser el sótano de este lugar- me pare, aun tenia curiosidad por saber que había aquí, voltee a ver a Katniss. -vamos- le dije mientras le ayudaba a pararse, la luz del hoyo nos ayudo a ver sólo lo que había a su alrededor, de ahí en fuera no se veía nada, saque las linternas que tenía guardadas, le di una Katniss y yo me quede con la otra, las encendimos y lo que vi me sorprendió era un pasillo blanco con puertas, lleno de polvo y con pequeños rasgos de plantas, era como el típico pasillo de hospital solo que abandonado, al lado de la puerta había un pequeño letrero en el que decía el nombre de la habitación, pero los nombres eran demasiado raros.

-¿sala de pruebas 01?- dijo Katniss

-aquí este letrero dice casi lo mismo, lo único que cambia es número final- era cierto ya que el mío terminaba en el número 2, sólo por un número eran diferentes, seguimos caminando juntos por el pasillo era muy tenebroso con la única luz que teníamos, ya habíamos llegado a la sala de pruebas 14 cuando los nombres de los letreros cambiaron, eran algo así como "archivero", " sala de notas", "sala de descanso".

-¿hasta una de descanso tenían?, desearía haber vivido en esa época- dije para mis adentros.

Después de pasar otras dos puertas con letreros desconocidos empezaron a salir otros como los primeros pero estos en vez de decir "sala de pruebas 01" decía "laboratorio 01".

-¿laboratorios?- pregunte

- creo que eso explica la "sala de pruebas"- dijo Katniss

Nos miramos aún con dudas en la cabeza, seguimos caminando y entonces se me ocurrió una idea: intentar abrir tan solo una de las puertas y ver que había, me acerque a una y gire la manija pero cuando lo hice parecía dura la gire otra vez, lo mismo, me di cuenta de que estaba con seguro.

"¡Demonios!" Pensé, y le di un fuerte golpe a la puerta, fue entonces cuando Katniss me llamo.

-Peeta, mira lo que encontré- fui hacia su posición

-una puerta- dije, pero esta no era cualquier puerta que haya visto, esta era de metal, comparada con las otras esta era diferente, mire el letrero que tenía la puerta al lado, con la siguiente leyenda: laboratorio Alfa, Precaución: Sólo personal autorizado.

-¿A qué se refiere con solo personal autorizado?- pregunto Katniss

-no tengo la menor idea, pero si se una cosa tenemos que entre sea como sea- dije

Mi instinto me dijo que buscara la manija, pero el problema era que no había, Katniss vio que al otro lado de la puerta había una especie de cajita pegada a la pared, pero resulto ser un panel, empece a quitarle el polvo que tenía y gracias a eso pude ver que tenía un pantalla rectangular y debajo un teclado de números y un botón de color verde, de repente la pantalla se encendió la luz azul me lastimó los ojos pero poco a poco me empece acostumbrar, en donde antes estaba oscuro ahora había cuatro cuadritos y arriba decía: INSERTE EL CÓDIGO.

Voltee a ver a Katniss y ella también estaba confundida, pero entonces vi que examinaba el panel y su rostro se ilumino.

-eso es- murmuro

A continuación saco una flecha de su carcaj y la utilizo como palanca para separar el panel de la pared, después empezó a juguetear con la cables, desconectando y conectando, cuando por fin dijo -ya esta- la pantalla se volvió verde y ahora decía: ACCESO CONCEDIDO y la puerta se deslizó de golpe hacia arriba, me le quede mirando boquiabierto mientras ella volvía a poner el panel en su lugar, cuando me miro le pregunte al fin -¿Co-Como has hecho eso?-

-bueno,-dijo formando una pequeña sonrisa- Beetee me enseño unos trucos-

Intente decir algo como "genial" o "me tienes que enseñar eso", pero sólo pude asentir y entre primero para que no viera que me ruborizara.

* * *

**FIN DEL SEGUNDO CAPITULO**

**PERDON POR LA TARDANZA ESTOS DIAS HE TENIDO COSAS QUE HACER PERO HARÉ LO POSIBLE PARA CONTINUAR LA HISTORIA**

**GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE PUSIERON FAVORITOS Y ME SIGUEN O SIGUEN LA HISTORIA**

**BYE! **


	3. El laboratorio ALFA

**HOLA, AQUI ESTA EL CAP. 3**

**DISFRUNTENLO!**

* * *

**Katniss POV**

Seguí a Peeta para entrar con él al "laboratorio", lo admito fue fácil acceder al panel de seguridad, hasta un niño podría haber accedido, (claro, si ese niño es del distrito 3) sabía que algún día utilizaría algún truco de este tipo, pero bueno, me estoy saliendo de la historia. Cuando entramos la puerta se cerró de golpe detrás nuestro y nos paramos en seco, voltee a ver a Peeta y vi que ya empezaba a asustarse, mire sus ojos y vi que se empezaban a dilatar, su cuerpo empezaba a ponerse tenso, "oh no, un episodio" pensé y fui rápido a abrasarlo para evitar alguna clase de violencia de parte de él, sentí como se empezaba a relajar.

-¿Intentaste matarme, real o no real?- pregunto

-no real, yo nunca me atrevería hacer eso- respondí, levante la vista para verlo, aún tenía los ojos dilatados.

-Tranquilo- le dije con voz suave- recuerda me tienes a mí. En ese momento sus ojos volvieron a ser azules, entonces fue cuando la luz de ese lugar se prendió, lo que vimos nos sorprendió, el cuarto era grande y largo, tenía 3 filas de escritorios puestos en forma circular, puesto que en el centro había un espacio, de forma circular y en medio había un escritorio, alrededor de eso había vitrinas con objetos y líquidos de color tan exótico, que casi me recordaron a las pelucas de Effie.

–Oye que crees que haya en el escritorio del centro- pregunte volviendo a ver el escritorio que se encontraba en el círculo de en medio.

–No lo sé, tendremos que bajar- dijo Peeta, corriendo al escritorio, seguido de mí.

Cuando llegamos, nos dimos cuenta de que no era un escritorio, era una pantalla llena de polvo, cuando le pase la mano para limpiarla un poco esta se encendió, cuando me acerque para ver que había no encontré nada solo el color de la pantalla que era blanco.

–Eh, Kat- voltee a verlo- mira esto, parecen unos guantes- En efecto eran guantes, pero me di cuenta que tenía una línea blanca gruesa, comparado con las que tenía en los dedos, eran unas líneas blancas delgadas y en la parte de la uña había un cuadrito del mismo color que la líneas, después de un instante, vi a Peeta poniéndoselas, entonces cuando movió los dedos frente a nosotros la pantalla se volvió negra y apareció un holograma que decía: INSERTE EL CODIGO. "Valla,- pensé- sí que aquí tiene más asegurado todo que en el capitolio".

– ¿No tendrás un truco para eso?- pregunto Peeta

- Desearía, pero no, no tengo otro- dije

Peeta se quitó los guantes y los puso encima de la pantalla y esta se apagó, cuando continuamos caminando. Pasamos los otros escritorios y enfrente vimos una puerta con el letrero de: "Almacenamientos", al lado había un panel idéntico al anterior.

-¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo?- pregunto Peeta

- claro- dije, mientras volvía a sacar una flecha de mi carcaj y volvía a repetir el mismo proceso que en la puerta anterior, cuando hube acabado la puerta se abrió y entramos para continuar nuestro camino.

* * *

**LO ADMITO FUE CORTO, PERO HE ESTADO OCUPADA, ME VAN A CAMBIAR DE ESCUELA :( **

**BUENO DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS AMIGOS**

**BYE!**


	4. camara criogenica

**HOOLA! AMIGOS CM ESTAN? CM ANDAMOS? BUENO AQUI LES DEJO EL SIGUIENTE CAP.**

* * *

Peeta POV

La puerta se quedó abierta una vez que entramos, dentro de la habitación había unos cajones de metal, cada uno tenía un número del lado izquierdo, un pequeño cuadro con un círculo negro con una línea horizontal blanca que subía y bajaba: un identificador, supuse y dos focos uno estaba encendido de color rojo en el derecho, el otro estaba apagado, todas eran iguales, había tantas que pensé que no había final más adelante, seguimos caminando, después de caminar por unos 10 minutos llegamos al centro del archivero, era circular y había otros caminos que parecían iguales al que pasamos, cuando estuvimos en el centro del círculo nos dimos cuenta que en el lado derecho de donde comenzaba el pasillo había dos números escritos así: 1-100, me imagino eso números representan que archivero esta en cada pasillo, sólo en uno decía 1000 - cámara criogénica.

-¿Cámara criogénica?- me pregunto Katniss, lo único que pude hacer fue encogerse de hombros. Caminamos por ese pasillo, estuvo igual de largo pero valió la pena cuando llegamos al final había otra puerta que decía: CÁMARA CRIOGENICA, pero esta no necesitaba contraseña tan solo tenías que ponerte enfrente y listo, esta se abría por sí sola lo cual facilito el trabajo, adentro había cantidades de cilindros grandes ordenados, tenían un vidrio que los protegía, adentro en forma vertical había una especie de cama que se veía cómoda, tuve que contenerme para abrirla y dormirme allí, no sabía que pasaría, al lado del vidrio había un panel que decía: inserte la fecha y tiempo. fue cuando Katniss ahogo un grito, la voltee a ver preocupado.

-Mira- me dijo, apuntando con su dedo índice hacia un rincón del cuarto, yo también me sorprendí, había una cámara como todas solo que esta tenía una luz de color azul adentro, Katniss y yo nos vimos y comprendimos el mensaje del otro fuimos corriendo a ver qué era lo que causaba la luz, cuando quise ver el vidrio estaba empañado, Katniss fue la que lo limpio con la mano, entrecerró los ojos para ver lo que había ahí dentro, de pronto abrió los ojos como platos y salto asustada hacia atrás pegando un grito.

-¿Katniss, que pasa?- pregunte preocupado, ella no dejaba de ver el vidrio decidí ir a ver que era, lo que vi al principio no comprendí pero después supe porque Katniss se asustó, adentro de esa cámara había una niña y no era cualquiera esa niña era Prim.

* * *

QUE OCURRIRA DESPUES? ACASO SERA PRIM O NO? BUENO HASTA EL PROXIMO CAP.

AGRADECIMIENTOS:

yusha: te agradesco que te intereses en la historia eso me alaga haber que tal te parece este nuevo, aunque es corto pero es algo n_nu.

BYE


	5. La ayuda del vencedor

**Hola amigos mios, cm estan? cm los trata la vida? en fin he aqui el nuevo capitulo de la historia**

* * *

Katniss POV

Desearía estar alucinando, pensar que me habían puesto morfina y que esto solo era un producto de mi mente, pero no era así, note que mi desesperación crecía rápidamente, no sabía cómo retenerlo, más bien, no podía, era peor que mis pesadillas de los tributos de los septuagésimos cuartos juegos convirtiéndose en mutos.

Me acerque corriendo, golpeando el vidrio y gritando a todo pulmón el nombre de mi hermana, sentí las lágrimas salir de mis ojos y correr en mis mejillas, de pronto sentí que alguien me agarraba y me alejaba yo pateaba y golpeaba el aire buscando libertad, pero todo era en vano, al final Peeta apareció me abrazo tan fuerte que no pude respirar.

-tranquila Kat, tranquila- me dio un tierno beso en la frente me sentí mejor, aunque aún estaba llorando, tuve que encontrar mucha fuerza de voluntad para remitir las lágrimas, mire a Peeta a los ojos y lo abrase con fuerza.

-gracias- le susurre al oído, me volví a la cámara de crionisacion en la que se encontraba "Prim", me acerque al panel que estaba al lado, tenía dos botones arriba de cada uno había una palabra, el primero decía: crionisacion y el otro descrionisacion.

-espera ¿cómo? ¿Nada más aprieto el de abajo y ya se descongela?- pregunte para mis adentros, lo cual casi me causa reír pero me retuve rápido, siendo todo un principio muy complicado, para llegar a esto. Apreté el botón de descongelar, y como decía el botón la cápsula se empezó a descongelar el interior del vidrio que tenía un poco de hielo comenzó a desaparecer, entonces la compuerta de la cápsula se abrió y como "Prim" aún seguía inconsciente cayó al suelo, si Peeta no hubiera estado ahí, tal vez se hubiese roto la nariz, lo que al principio me preocupo fue que no despertaba, Peeta la reviso, me volteo a ver con alegría.

-aún tiene pulsó- dijo Peeta- tenemos que llevarla al hospital del distrito doce.-

Peeta se ofreció a llevar a "Prim", agradecí que Peeta fuera fuerte ya que pudo cargar a "Prim" sin problemas, regresamos lo más rápido que pudimos pasamos por el pasillo casi corriendo, subimos la escalera lo más seguro y rápido que pudimos y corrimos por el bosque, agradecí tener mis habilidades para este lugar ya que llegamos al distrito muy rápido el sol apenas se estaba poniendo, lo primero que hicimos fue ir a casa de Haymitch, como siempre lo encontramos dormido en la mesa con una botella de vino en una mano y con la otra un cuchillo, Peeta dejo a "Prim" en el sillón y se acercó a Haymitch, lo zarandeo y lo abofeteo para intentarlo despertar sin mucho éxito, entonces agarre una cubeta la llené de agua hasta el tope y la vacíe encima de Haymitch quien se despertó al instante.

-¿Quién? ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo? ¿Porque?- grito alterado y moviendo su cuchillo cortando el aire, después cuando nos vio se calmó.

-¿Qué quieren ahora? auch mis mejillas- dijo – siento como si me hubieran abofeteado, ¿saben quién fue?-

-No- respondimos Peeta y yo al unísono, aguantándonos la risa.

-Haymitch, necesitamos tu ayuda- dijo Peeta, Haymitch lo miro serio- Bien ¿Qué necesitan?

Lo llevamos a donde se encontraba "Prim", cuando la vio parecía que había visto un fantasma. -Acaso ¿es la pequeña?-

-Sí, digo no- dije rápidamente, entonces como cada vez que Haymitch ya estaba ebrio este se desmayó, lo admito no podía culparlo, volví a llenar la cubeta con agua y lo volví a mojar, tan rápido como lo moje, este se despertó. -¿Entonces qué quieren que haga?- pregunto

-Necesitamos que nos ayudes a llevarla al hospital del distrito- dijo Peeta

-Bueno y ¿Qué hacemos aquí, eh?- dijo sarcástico, Haymitch nos ayudó a llevar a "Prim" al hospital, en donde nos atendieron, estuvimos en la zona de espera un buen rato.

-Bien, ahora por milésima ves ¿me pueden decir donde la encontraron?- fue cuando le contamos todo el ciervo negro, el edificio, cuando la tierra me trago, yo y Peeta explorando, la habitación, la cámara y cuando regresamos. Haymitch escucho todo atentamente, parecía que estaba enojado con nosotros, pero en sus ojos se veía feliz, lo cual me alivio, casi en el momento que terminamos de hablar la enfermara salió, los tres nos paramos al instante.

-¿Esta bien?- pregunte

-Sí, está bien, pero necesita un doctor y aquí aún no hay doctores así que tendremos que llevarla al Capitolio con el Dr. Aurelius- respire entrecortada, me prometí a mí misma a no volver al Capitolio nunca, jamás en toda mi vida, pero tenía que tomar una decisión si quería salvar a "Prim" tenía que hacerlo.

-Está bien, iremos.- Aunque no lo creas pero acepte, perdí a Prim una vez no quería que volviera a suceder, tenía que regresar al campo de batalla, en donde comenzó y termino la guerra, tengo que… regresar al Capitolio.

* * *

**Lo se fue muy corto, pero ando un tanto estresada, malditos exámenes.**

**Agradecimientos: Gracias a todo los que siguen la historia, enserio eso me motiva a continuarla. ;)**

**Bueno espero le haya gustado el capitulo y nos vemos ****después**

**BYE**


End file.
